My Beloved Mate
by SapphireKageKyuura
Summary: Kagome gets transferred from Kyoko High to Shikon High due to raising number of students. Once there she meets the ever infuriating Kikyo Koyama who attempts to make Kagome's life a living hell. She also meets three other girls, Sango, Ayame and Rin her newest friends. In this story of romance and drama, will Kagome fall in love? R&R! Lemons in later chapters! (DISCONTINUED)


My Beloved Mate

A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, and I do not the characters either. Tips on how to better my writing is accepted, just message me on fanfiction. Harsh reviews are strongly frowned upon, and even more strongly rejected. Guest Readers have been warned including other regestered readers. Just read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 1: New School New Life

This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get good grades, graduate and go to a good collage. Instead what was happening right now was just a nightmare. All her dreams were being thrown out the window. She was called to the princible's office, for what reason she didn't know. When she got there, what he told her was not what she was expecting. Hadn't she been a good student? Straight A student, who always handed her homework assignments before the deadline? He had told her that because of the raising number in students, she could no longer attend this school, that another school had been chosen for her. He told her that she would be now attending Shikon High, the most high ranking school there was. It wasn't that it was a school for the rich, no it was because all the rich kids did attend it yes, it was ranked high because of the all the success in it's students, and teachers. The teachers were legends among the schools she had been in growing up.

And now, she was being sent away because of the raising students in Ryoko High. Her friends would be crushed to hear the news when she tells them. Than again she didn't want to tell them. They were the type of girls who would scream your ears off until they got the point across. They were the type that would push some guy on you because they thought he was the hottest guy on campus. To her he wasn't hot at all, instead he was the most annoying, wimpiest guy she had ever seen. His name is Hojo Yakamura, and she had known him for the longest time. He had grown a crush on her; which was so not okay. She didn't want his affections, and she sure as hell didn't want his gifts.

All his gifts were for her health, he wanted the best for her. But all he was doing was pissing her off. She didn't want any of it. Closing her eyes she breathed in and out hoping to calm herself. It wasn't working, she wanted to rip someone's head off. She had gone to many anger management classes, but she thinks that it went out the window, because none of them worked.

She took martial arts classes, to help calm her nerves when things went horribly wrong. They helped, so she continued taking martial arts classes. The martial arts teachers were astounded with how fast she was learning, in just two short months, she had mastered all the techniques they had to teach her. She was proud of her achievement that no one in the world like her had been able to achieve except a youkai that she had heard so much about.

Things were going great, she decided that it was best to leave her friends out of it. After that exhausting day, she went home. The moment she got home, her mother was asking her questions about this and that without even stopping to breathe. She rolled her eyes, she was like Kagome this and Kagome that.

"Yes mom, everything is fine. And yes I'm still going to school. And yes I'm still passing and getting good grades."

Her mother sighed with relief. "That is good dear. But I got a call from your princible saying that you were being transferred to another school."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Her mother wasn't supposed to know that embarrassing detail. She didn't want her to know that her current school kicked her out due to the raising number in students this year. It was humilating that she couldn't even finish her junior year in high school. Something had to go horribly wrong. Normally at this moment, she was in her dojo practising the techniques she had mastered. She didn't want to get rusty or fall behind. That was for weaklings who gave up on everything. She wasn't a weakling, so she kept up her skills.

"Sis, I heard that your school kicked you out." Souta taunted smirking ever so deviously. He was like the devil of devils. He was so sneaky too.

"Yeah, how is that any of your concern little brother?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"It is my concern when I don't know the reason why my sis was kicked out of school," Souta said frowning. He was proud of his sister, though he would never admit it.

"Don't wory about it, Souta. Everything is fine. I'm being transferred to Shikon High, and the reason behind tha-" She was cut off by her brother who gasped in shock.

Then he shouted ever so loudly, "Your going to Shikon High?! That is like the highest sucessful school in all of Tokyo!"

Kagome sighed, now her ears were ringing quite painfully. The one thing she never told anyone exept her family was her herritage. She knew she was adopted, and she didn't care about that. All she cared about was being with her family. Was that she protected them from harm. Her little brother Souta was only in Elementary school, he was a very smart kid, and idoled Shikon High. He always wanted to go to that school when he got older. So he kept saying a couple hundred times. Now she was getting that chance, to go to the school he always dreamed of.

She had seen her adoption papers, after she had demanded and commanded it of her mother. Her mother gave in after a while. She handed them over without hesitation. She found that Souta wasn't her brother, that her mother wasn't her mother, and her grandfather wasn't her grandfather. She didn't care that they weren't related to her by blood. She loved them no matter what. Though at first she was furious that no one even thought to tell her of this. She calmed down after three weeks of sulking in her room.

She was a youkai by birth, not just any youkai but a black inu-youkai of high power. She even had the marks upon her soft silky skin that showed her status. When in her true form, her hair grew to her knees, and beautiful red streaks weaved through her black blue tresses. Her eyes changed from caramel chocolate brown, to a beautiful ocean blue sapphire. Her skin went from ivory to bronze in a matter of seconds. Her height no longer 5.0" but went up by six inches, she was now 5'6", her long legs going on forever. Her body gained curves she didn't even knew she had. Her body transformed into that of a goddess, making every woman she came across jealous. On her cheeks were blue stripes that curved along her cheek bones. The same went on wrists, waist, thighs and ankles. She also had a long silky black blue tail with red streaks matching her hair. Her ears pointed elven, and fangs grew in where her canines were. Her nails no longer blunt human nails but claws so sharp they could cut through anything. In the middle of her forehead, was a blue crescent moon with two arrows crossing over each other in a X.

The crescent moon was a sign of her inu-youkai herritage. And the arrows were a sign of her miko blood that also ran through her veins. Whoever her mother was, she must have been powerful. When Kagome learned that she was also a miko, she sought out the only miko in existence to help her. Her name was Ayako, she was Kaede's granddaugter. Long ago Kaede had given up her rights as a miko because she was too old to carry on her miko duties. Thus giving it to her granddaughter.

Within two months she had mastered how to use her miko powers. It was amazing, she knew how to mold her youkai as much as her miko powers. Should it be like a weapon or a barrier for protection she could do it. Everything she learned, she's seen it she's done it. After those two months however, was when she learned from her princible that she was being transferred. It brought her back to the present time, when her brother shouted so loudly that her ears started to ring painfully.

"Souta! Please don't shout! You've hurt my ears!" Kagome shouted to him rubbing her ears. She moaned in pain, he then showed his remorse for her pain.

"I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to! It's just so exciting." Souta exclaimed smiling brightly.

He then stayed silent, just how she liked it. She smiled back at hime grateful for this silence. She looked at her mother who was pacing back and forth. She didn't know the reason behind it either.

She raised her delicate black eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. "What in heaven's name are you doing mother?"

Her mother looked up at her so fast, she was afraid her mother got whiplash. "Oh! I'm just so shocked! Shikon high, wow!" Her mother replied rubbing her hands together.

Kagome shook her head, her family were just so weird. Speaking of her grandfather, where in the seven layers of hell did he run off too?

"Mother, where is grandfather?" She asked looking around the room.

"Oh, he went to visit a friend this afternoon. Not sure when he'll be back." Her mother confirmed. Kagome sighed.

Every time her grandfather went somewhere, bad things happened. He'd shout be gone demon, then throw some piece of paper that didn't even work. He keot saying he was a powerful monk, and his holy powers would protect those in need. He didn't have any power to speak of. He was just a crazy old man, that needed some serious therapy.

If her mother heard her thoughts, she would have scolded her for calling him crazy. Somethings were better off not spoken. The next day she was getting ready to head off to her new school. It wasn't all that far, in fact it was only a block from her house. She left her house dressed in dark blue skiny jeans that hugged her legs and hips perfectly. A tight black tank top that said 'Bitch please, don't hate me because I'm beautiful' in white bold letters across her chest. She had on black ankle high heel boots that made her legs look longer. She walked down the street, deep into her thoughts, but still high alert on her surroundings if that was even possible.

It was a rule of her mother's that she couldn't show her true form in public. So she put on her diamond charm bracelet that was enchanted to hide her true form and make her look human. It was a spell so good that no one would be able to tell she was a youkai, not even a miko would be able to tell. This spell that hid her true form from everyone, was created with her miko powers. It was so powerful, you couldn't even feel the barriers presence that covered her body to hide her true form.

She walked on to the school's campus, the school was huge. She watched as students walked to and fro, to their friends. Not soon after the bell rang singnaling her and everyone that class was about to start. She had to head to the front office first to get her schedule.

When she arrived, there was a group of students talking among themselves. Not even caring that the bell rang at all. What frusterated her more, was that she couldn't get into the office because they stood in front of the door carelessly. Growling loudly, she glared at them all.

"Excuse me, would you idiots mind moving out of my way?" Kagome snapped, fighting back a snarl.

They all looked at her, some wtih raised eyebrows, others with scowls on their faces.

"Who the fuck are you to order us around?" one of them snapped in return. She had never seen anyone look so slutty in her life.

She had long straight black hair, brown eyes filled with anger, and a deep scowl on her make up covered face. She looked like a Japanese barbie. She had on a off the shoulder pink shirt with a rose in the middle, and the shortest pleated black mini skirt she had ever seen. Her eye liner was thick, her eye shadow a dark bright pink matching her shirt, and bright red lipstick on her lips. She was skinny and her shirt showed way too much cleavage. It was just simply disgusting.

"Who I am is none of your business slut. Now move out of my way, before things get ugly." Kagome threatened narrowing her caramel chocolate brown eyes that got darker the more pissed she got.

The girl gasped at my insult, not that I cared. Her face like a plump red tomato in her anger. Kagome really wanted to laugh, she allowed her anger to take control of her like a puppet. She even wondered if this girl had strings attached to her arms and legs controlling her every movement.

"How dare you?! Do you know who I am?!" the girl screeched angrily.

Kagome smirked, "If I knew who you were, I wouldn't be addressing you as slut, now would I?" Kagome mocked sarcastically.

The others that stood with her just watched the comotion with amusement. Like they were truly enjoying the treatment this girl was getting. Some were laughing others snickering, and the rest smirking. The girl screeched before she charged at her like some kind of barbarian. Kagome dodged as if she was playing with a child. It was all child's play for her. It was all too easy. Kagome wouldn't hit her no matter how bad things got. Her martial teachers had told her that with this knowledge, she should only use it for defence. Nothing else. So that is what she would do, if she had to use her martial art skills on this tramp, then so be it. It would only be in defence.

The girl was getting more and more furious every time she dodged her attacks. Not her fault if the hooker was too slow to land a hit. Now she was calling her hooker, first it was slut, then tramp and now hooker. She was allowing her frustration to control her thoughts again. Her teahers had told her that she needed to keep calm. So she breathed easy, calming her heart down, cooling her blood. She didn't want this girl to die before she had gotten the chance to learn her name.

"I. Am. Kikyo Koyama! I. Am. Queen of this school! You will learn to remember that!" The girl now named Kikyo shouted at her.

She didn't care who the bitch was. All she wanted was to get into the office, so she could get her schedule. This girl wasn't a queen but a wicked witch.

"I don't care who you are. You are not queen, you are a wicked witch. More like a bitch. Hey I rhymed!" Kagome smirked happily, when she saw Kikyo get even more angrier.

Everyone just burst out laughing. "Kikyo don't hurt yourself! This girl has talent! Haha she already got yo ass beat. She way to fast for you." Someone said,

Kagome laughed at that, how right that person was. Whoever he was. When he stepped out from the group, she nearly stopped breathing. He was the most gorgeous male she had ever seen. He had long silver hair, golden eyes that looked like honey, tanned skin, and a adonis body that put everyone's to shame. He wore a red muscle shirt, with dark blue baggy jeans and black shaker shoes. If it was possible, Kikyo became more furious at his words.

"Inu-baby! Don't you love me? How can you allow this bitch to talk to me this way!" Kikyo screeched angrily. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Kikyo, one don't call me inu-baby. Two I don't love you never had. And three, I find it amusing. Lasly four, I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

Kikyo screamed before she ran off down the hall angrily. She found that rather amusing, Kagome brushed off imaginary dust. She smiled nodding her thanks she went into the office. She stood before the secretary waiting to be noticed. Kagome frowned when the secretary still didn't notice her presence so she banged loudly on the desk making her jump and fall off her chair. Kagome smirked staring at the woman with amusement.

"Now that I have your attention, I am hear for my schedule. I'm a new transfer student." Kagome said leaning on to the desk.

The secretary nodded, looking through some papers. She found it seconds later. On the paper was a list of all her classes, her locker number and her home room number. Along with her combonation. She smiled before leaving the office. She walked to her locker, did the combonation unlocking her locker, she put her things in it. Exept two things, her notebooks, text books and a couple pencils. Her first class was Gym, her teacher was Tohru-sensei. Smiling, she grabbed her gym clothes which consisted of a black woman's muscle shirt, and blue shorts that barely reached mid-thigh. It was the gym clothes that the princible had sent to her before she arrived at Shikon High. He told her that the girls wore black muscle shirts and blue shorts. While the guys wore blue muscle shirts and black shorts.

It was odd that the colors were the opposite of each other. In fact Kagome found it rather amusing. She dressed into these clothes, knowing that because of how her body changed when she transformed not too long ago; that her human body took on those attributes as well. She was the human form of a goddess. She walked into the gym from the change room with her head held high. Until she noticed all the stares she was getting just by moving.

They all had wide eyes, their jaws dropped to the floor, some of them even drooled. "What? You haven't seen a girl in a muscle shirt and shorts before?" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

They closed their mouths at that statement. "It's not that Kagome... it's just that you look like a freaking ass supermodel. Where did you get a body like that anyway?" a girl named Sango said looking her up and down with tamed jealousy.

Kagome bit her lip with anticipation. She knew how she got it, but she was forbidden to tell them why or how. She sighed, this was going to be a very long day.

"I can't tell you. My mother forbids it." Was all Kagome could tell them.

"Your mother? Come on girl! You have to tell me your secret!" A girl named Ayame scoffed with a goofy excited grin.

Groaning with dismay, she would have to tell them. She just hoped that her mother didn't find out somehow or another. Sighing, she nodded.

"My secret is, I'm a inu-youkai. I wear this bracelet to hide my true form. There, that is my secret." Kagome exclaimed sighing.

They looked at her like she was insane. Like she was making up fibs. She never lied in her life. Frowning she growled at them, which made them stop looking at her like that.

"Really? That's awesome!" a girl named Rin said excitedly. "My brother's are inu-youkai's! I'm adopted you see, so..."

Kagome's eyes widened, she didn't know that Rin lived in a family of inu-youkai's yet she was human. "But your human, Rin." Kagome piointed out.

"Actually due to the adoption, I was turned into a inu hanyou." Rin admitted her finger tapping on her chin.

Kagome nodded, now that made sense. "Then where's your fluffy inu ears?" Kagome asked, that is what got everyone nodding. They wanted to know too.

Rin then showed off the necklace like choker that was around her neck. She pointed at it as if remembering how she had gotten it.

"My father gave me this choker, to hide my inu ears. Same as my brother Inuyasha who also hides his with a ring on a necklace." Rin said smiling at the memory.

Sango, Kagome, and Ayame nodded.

"So you are like in hiding?" Sango asked rather curious.

"No. I just feel better that no one is calling me names. You see hanyou's are not well liked." Rin told them, frowning with a sad look on her face.

That is when the teacher came into the gym, she was holding a clipboard in her arms. She had long black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. She had caramel chocolate brown eyes, pale ivory skin. And the smell of neko youkai came to her nose. Not that Kagome minded it; her neighbours were neko youkai's.

"Hello class! Shall we get started? Today is youkai ranking, to see where you stand. Hanyou's to the far side, full youkai to the middle, and mikos and monks to the other far side!" Tohru-sensei said the students did as she told them getting into their places.

Kagome scowled when she saw that Kikyo was one of the miko's that stood on the other far side of the gym. She stood there with her miko posse. Growling Kagome continued to glare at them. When Kikyo noticed her glaring, she glared back. It was like one big glaring war.

"Okay first up will be Inuyasha and Kouga!" Tohru-sensei voice called out, she pointed to the fighting stage she had set up.

Inuyasha stepped on the stage, a dark scowl on his face. The look on his face showed his hate. Kouga was next, he stepped on the stage. He had a look of disgust on his face. It was easy to tell that they didn't like each other.

"Mutt face I'm gonna beat your ass!" Kouga taunted smirking as if he had already won the fight.

"Hell no! I'm gonna beat your ass flea bitten wolf!" Inuyasha taunted back, smirking back.

Kagome smirked, this was going to get interesting. After several kicks, punches and taunts, Inuyasha came out victorious. He smirked, before he gave a mock bow.

The next up on stage was Kagome and Kikyo. Kagome was supposed to be with the miko's but because of her youkai herritage it wasn't possible. Besides she didn't want to be anywhere near Kikyo.

"Your going down, bitch." Kikyo spat out narrowing her eyes. Once again if possible, her make up was dark like a damned clown or malibu barbie.

"I don't think so. You might break a nail malibu barbie!" Kagome taunted, smirking when she saw Kikyo's face flare up angrily like a tomato.

It would seem that she didn't like being called a barbie. What else would she call her? Harsh nickmames that she was sure the whole school called her behind her back. No she wasn't like those people. She was much worse.

The fight began, shots of miko powers were being shot between the two. Kagome's a dark purple, and Kikyo's a mirage of fuchsia. Why was it that pink followed her everywhere? In the end Kagome was victorious. Kikyo's clothes were ripped in places leaving nothing to the imagination. It would give Kagome nightmares for months.

"You are weak Kikyo. Someone like you could never win against me. You aren't my equal, a human like you could never." Kagome spat smirking.

Everyone looked at Kagome with raised eyebrows. They were most likely wondering why she talked like Sesshomaru only feminine.

"Kagome, how come you weren't on the other far side with the miko's. You are human too." Tohru-sensei inquired.

Kagome smiled proudly. "Because I'm not human, Tohru-sensei. I'm a proud inu-youkai." Kagome told her, she watched as her eyes widened in surprise.

Everyone gasped, even Sesshomaru was surprised but didn't show it. It was impossible to impress him or even surprise him. Sesshomaru currenly was standing in the middle of the gym with all the other full youkai.

"What kind?" Tohru-sensei asked. Kagome knew she was breaking a lot of rules that her mother had set. But right now she didn't care.

"A black inu-youkai," Kagome answered.

Again they all gasped, except Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had wide eyes of surprise and shock, and Sesshomaru's only widened for a second before they went void of emotion.

"My dear, are you sure? Black inu-youkai's are the second most powerul next to silver inu. There were also said to be extinct." Tohru-sensei exclaimed.

"I know that, and I know that my real parents are dead. I'm the only one of my kind. I'm proud of my herritage. So why should it be a shock?"

Kagome frowned, why was it a big deal, why? She was just living like any other person would. She was just living her life, enjoying it. She was just a girl attending high school, but everyone looked at her like she was some kind of new thing to them. Like they have never seen a black inu-youkai before. If so, then she was fine with that.

She was fine with that, because in this new school, and this new life that she would be living, was just the best she's lived. She won't let their words, their thoughts and actions bring her down. She was happy, for the first time she made friends that she could actually talk to that didn't make her ears bleed. Though Ayame and Rin did a pretty good job of that... she was fine with that to. She could get used to this life. She would continue on; making memories for herself. Because her real parents would have wanted her to stop dwelling on it. That she should be happy she has a family even if they are human. She was happy. Content, everything was amusing, exciting. And if eventually should she fall in love, she would embrace it. Yes she would embrace it. 


End file.
